


Turned Tables

by thewriter



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: The Jonas brothers reflect how things have changed since the break up as they prepare to start a new chapter in their career.





	Turned Tables

October 29, 2013 (Six Years Ago)

"It is time, we feel, for the Jonas Brothers to come to an end."

That had been the last thing Kevin had said on the subject of the band (or so he thought). Afterwards, he had returned home to Danielle feeling worn and tired wanting to cry and not having the tears to. He wanted to punch something, even if that didn't include Nick's face. He had even opened their gate for the fans in the neighborhood on Halloween though that was a poor excuse for what he wanted to do.

For now he focused on the new house he wanted to build for his growing family, his wife and daughter who would make her appearance in a few short months.

 

February 2019

There was a buzz of nervous anticipation as the brothers wrapped up their last meeting with their new label and manager before the release of their comeback single. Had anyone told Nick, Kevin and Joe they would be in this position six years ago they all would have laughed. It took a lot of healing in that time and a lot of growing. Healing, none of them knew needed to happen, but now they were stronger than ever with a new recommitment to each other and their career and it didn't hurt that they had their significant others to support them along the way; they were part of this journey as well. If that meant bringing Danielle, Nick's new wife Priyanka and Joe's fiancé Sophie along for everything that's what they would do.

Joe tapped his foot under the table, while Kevin drummed his fingers on the table top.

"You guys ready for this?" Kevin asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Joe quipped, flashing a brief smile before turning serious again.

"I hope the fans like it." Nick murmured.

"Then we got the problem of them thinking we've been holding out on them." Joe cut in.

Nick chuckled dryly.

"We have, haven't we?"

"Only for a year." Joe said with a grin. Then they all laughed.

"Well it's up to them now," Kevin murmured, "by next week either they love it or they hate it, and it's time to dust off our old social media accounts."

Joe stretched.

"It's about time, I guess."

From around the table the brothers grinned.

"Look at us, oh how the tables have turned." Joe murmured in a mock serious voice.

They laughed again. After all this time it felt good to laugh.


End file.
